


【莱吉】走向共和

by engle89



Series: in inceptum finis est [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engle89/pseuds/engle89
Summary: 你是自由的，但我需要你的时候例外。也许你的存在本身就是为了全人类的生存，可能我们两人都不得不做出选择。但只要能让帝国的荣光延续下去，你就是出色的工具，而我将利用你来实现历史上从未出现过的秩序。这样不是很好吗？暂定为四部，分别对应金雀花中前期，玫瑰，法革、共和国以及最后的复辟和倒台。此篇为偏离原著，全部我流人物OOC到面目全非的彻底放飞自我。主cp为莱吉，感情线比较淡。其余杨菲，罗爱，米艾。第一部：吉尔菲艾斯因为特殊的能力被鲁道夫囚禁于新无忧宫，贵族联合军叛乱时期见到莱因哈特。第四部：目前正在开发这个。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: in inceptum finis est [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 作者序

如果不喜欢过于普度众生的吉，请不要看。在本文里，他在企图寻求自我救赎。吉线的核心在于人是否可以被救赎。

莱线依旧为英雄传。

杨则是不明就里，稀里糊涂地又一次成为了军人，不过在此之前同盟要经历阿修比提督和老一代的逝去。

至于希尔德，组织决定你是下一任，所以她要经历人间疾苦，信仰崩塌和身边人的灵魂质问。

所有人，包括鲁道夫和议长，都在试图寻找自己的道，并且走下去。

第一部暂定为几条线并进：吉在新无忧宫，莱在军部，鲁道夫巩固统治，希尔德游历同盟，菲列特利加协助阿修比提督调查同盟军部的特殊案件，以及杨开开心心地读历史系，面临毕业留校还是去博物馆苦恼。双璧还没出生，这里双璧的年纪要比莱吉小。议长升职记从第二部开始。

关于战争的描写，最近我参考了不少现代战争，特别是排级的战场描写，武器的使用之类。以及其中许多后勤沟通，还有新部门的成立，官僚系统里无法避免的冲突和内斗。尽量不写的小家子气，一看就没经历过吧。

同时，对于体制这个无聊的问题我已经失去了兴趣。

愿诸君万事顺遂，平安康健。而我也能在有限的人生中走上该走的那一条路，履行命运安排的职责。

2020年6月21日

第一部 鲁道夫

第一章 [约旦王的葬礼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814494/chapters/54521758)

第二章 [脚下的灯](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814494/chapters/54544105)

第三章 [新邻居](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814494/chapters/59858569)

第四章 [在奥丁](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814494/chapters/59872357)

第五章 [要有人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814494/chapters/59890495)

第六章 [最初的回响](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814494/chapters/59918914)

第七章 [幼校](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814494/chapters/65873398)

第二部 莱因哈特

第三部 杨文理（自由行星同盟与共和国短暂的友谊）

第四部 吉尔菲艾斯

第一卷 在海尼森

第一章 [风声](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814494/chapters/61549783)

第二章 与费沙的通话


	2. 约旦王的葬礼

_战争开始于平等的消失，因为社会形成以后，人就觉得自己不再柔弱了，平等也就随之消失。_

“嗯....哈”

新无忧宫的皇帝寝室内，令人遐想连篇的水声伴随着若有若无的轻哼落入随侍于一侧的宫内省尚书弗拉基米尔伯爵的耳中。对此早已司空见惯的弗拉基米尔恭敬地低着头，在他右手边的银质推车上有一打被叠得整整齐齐的毛巾，插有吸管的蒸馏水以及各色水果。刚从低温室里取出的水果安静地待在果盘中，果皮上凝聚的水珠缓缓地滴落，阵阵幽香似乎在引诱旁人将它们拿起来放入嘴里。很可惜，弗拉基米尔不会轻易地被诱惑，此时此刻，他有更重要的任务：一旦皇帝陛下有任何需求，弗拉基米尔必须迅速地为他递上所需的物品。

宫内尚书轻轻地抬起眼皮，目光飞快地扫过寝室内的大床。距离鲁道夫陛下抱着红发青年进入卧室已经过去整整两个小时，不过陛下看上去并不劳累，依旧兴致高昂，壮硕如巨人的身体压在另一具肉体上用力地耸动。反观吉尔菲艾斯殿下，就显得有些可怜。他深深地陷在床铺中，身体随着对方的动作而起伏，咬紧嘴角抑制自己的声音，只有实在被弄得难受了，才漏出几声。弗拉基米尔小心翼翼地将自己的重心从左脚移到右脚，侍奉鲁道夫大帝将近二十余载，他也学会了几个不容易被人发现的偷懒技巧。弗拉基米尔深深地吸了口气，空气的灌入成功地压低了胃部即将发出的声响。他又在心里叹气，不知道为什么，今天的弗拉基米尔似乎比之以往更加地愁容满面，虽然旁人从他冷漠得如同扑克牌般一沉不变的脸上几乎看不出情绪上的变化。

今天早上有人玩弗拉基米尔的桌上放了一盆新鲜的矢车菊，卷曲花瓣底部的暗沉蓝色让他想起晨曦，这是十一月里一个迟来的黎明。天空阴沉沉的，浓云翻滚，弗拉基米尔几乎以为暴雨很快就会伴随雷鸣轰然而至。雷声和暴雨没有出现，取而代之的是微弱的，苟延残喘般潸然来迟的太阳。现在是星期天，下午四点。风不断地吹在窗户上。窗户突然嗒嗒作响，陷入思绪中的弗拉基米尔吃了一惊。但很快他又平复心情，保持着轻盈的步伐走到窗边。当他刚把窗户关上，正要转身回到推车旁时，鲁道夫大帝浑厚的声音在室内响起。

“朕要洗澡”

弗拉基米尔深深地鞠躬，“请问您还有其他吩咐吗？”，他问。

“把缪肯贝尔叫来”

整个寝室都在弗拉基米尔身边颤动，鲁道夫的声音和他巨人的身躯一样带有绝对权威的压迫。这让弗拉基米尔想起自己的祖父，印象里祖父总是不苟言笑，如果弗拉基米尔不听话，就会遭受一顿毒打。他曾被迫加入军队，因为祖父认为男人只能活在荣耀里，而军队就是帝国荣耀的象征。直到弗拉基米尔退役，他都没再见过祖父。到底哪一种情况更加悲惨，弗拉基米尔忍不住想，儿子或者女儿死在自己之前，还是让他们去收拾自己的残骸，亦或者他们连张裹尸布都不肯给自己。

“是，陛下”，弗拉基米尔再次深深地鞠躬，用绝对服从的话语回应鲁道夫大帝。他没有勇气直视鲁道夫大帝，更没有勇气抬头看向那张诺达的床和躺在上面，几乎没有呼吸的温热肉体。他不知道自己是什么表情，膝盖正在微微颤抖，但他的心里却觉得无比讽刺，而在这念头产生的一瞬间，弗拉基米尔又在内心深处狠狠地责备自己。因为他的怒气不过是转眼之间，而他的恩典乃是一生之久。

“弗拉基米尔”，鲁道夫轻轻地叫了他一声，比以往的语调要来的更加柔和。垂下的帷帐将鲁道夫笼罩在阴影中，巨大的身躯与灰色的帷帐几乎要合为一体。

“陛下？”

鲁道夫的眼神向下沉了沉，他抬起手，拂过吉尔菲艾斯漂亮的红色头发。当一个人跨过生命的界限，成功地摆脱痛苦以后，他就能抵达渴望的彼岸。然而谁能放弃脚前的灯，路上的光？窗外又是一阵狂风。

“你退下吧”，寝室里响起鲁道夫大帝的命令。

弗拉基米尔没有再说任何话，他起身从寝室内退出，全程安静得几乎没有一点声响。当他关上寝室的大门，踱步在新无忧宫长长的走廊，目睹庭院里的红蔷薇被狂风吹得七零八落时，终于长长地呼出一口气。

“你监察我，知道我的心思，试炼我，知道我的意念...”，弗拉基米尔喃喃自语道。他捡起落在花坛边的玫瑰花瓣，砂砾裹挟寒意打在脸颊上。他哀伤地看着花坛里好不容易培育出来的冬蔷薇，低头吻上手掌里的花瓣。

...

自宇宙历310年彻底成为神圣不可侵犯的银河皇帝后，鲁道夫大帝已经把持朝政四百余年。金刚之躯，刀枪不入，长生不老，人类历史上唯一媲美传说中奥丁大神的人物，这是帝国民众对皇帝陛下的评价，而鲁道夫本人也深信不疑。所谓的君主制，所谓的民主制，对他来说没有任何意义，世上不需要主，只要他鲁道夫继续君临宇宙足矣。

这位看似神圣不可侵犯的皇帝其实出生于普通军人家庭，基因并没有他本人所鼓吹的那么完美，他应该像千千万万位专制者一样，最终在权力的顶峰和欲望的洪流中死去，毕竟死神平等待人。无论你富有还是贫穷，美丽还是丑陋，健康还是病弱，死亡终将光顾每一个人，没有例外。死亡可以说是人类历史上唯一的保险栓，它让暴君们倒台，让绝望的人们重获希望。然而鲁道夫逃脱了死亡。他用漫长的时间和近乎残暴的酷政建立起一套集贵族，军队和官僚三位为一体的体制，那些有着不同声音的共和者们则随着时光的流逝逐渐消失在宇宙中。人们生老病死，官员们换了一茬又一茬，永恒不变的是那个坐在王座上的坚毅身影。

造成这一切的原因不是别人，正是躺在皇帝寝宫内的吉尔菲艾斯。银河帝国内，只有极少数皇帝的心腹才知晓他的存在。虽然没有任何头衔，但是吉尔菲艾斯在宫廷内的待遇仅次于皇帝之下，就连皇妃见到他都要礼让三分。曾经有那么一两位嫉妒心重的皇妃殿下企图悄悄地毒杀吉尔菲艾斯来霸占鲁道夫的宠爱，最后都以全家被诛杀为下场。齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯拥有全人类都无法比拟的特殊力量，他就像被神后芙丽嘉祝福过一般拥有永恒的生命，与他亲近的人都很长寿。不仅如此，如果和他保持亲密的关系，另一个人也会受到时间女神的厚爱而得以不老不死。鲁道夫是第一位得到此等殊荣的人，也是唯一的一位。为了保护自己，同时也为了消灭那些心怀不轨的人，鲁道夫大帝像对待一件稀世珍宝一样爱护吉尔菲艾斯。他生活在与世隔绝的宫廷深处，行动受到严格限制。鲁道夫大帝不允许他同外人见面，也不许他看书读报。一旦解放了人的思想，对方非但不会感激你，反而会拿着刀抵着下巴来胁迫你，至少鲁道夫是这么认为的。

当社会发展到一定程度以后，陷入停滞是在所难免的困境。伴随观念和情感的互相推进，心灵和精神开始活跃，人类逐渐抛弃原始的粗野状态，每个人都开始关注别人，也希望得到别人的关注，因而人类开始形成一种普遍的价值观：那些最能歌善舞的人，最漂亮的人，最强壮的人，最灵巧的人或者口才最好的人会受到最多的关注。这就是迈向不平等的第一步，也是迈向罪恶的第一步。在最初的差别中，虚荣和蔑视产生了，羞耻和嫉妒也产生了，新的生活所引起的混乱将原始的天真和幸福一起终结了。纵观整个社会，很少有人不抱怨自己的人生，许多人甚至甘愿抛弃自己的生命，选择自杀来终结心灵上的折磨，即便所有的法律结合在一起也不能阻止这种混乱。

每每想到这里，鲁道夫都忍不住露出不屑的冷笑。有谁听说过原始人有过这些想法吗？有谁听说过原始人有空就会抱怨人生或者自杀吗？于是鲁道夫消除了效率低下，颓废糜烂，腐化堕落的生活和娱乐方式，以严苛残酷的手法逼迫人们接受他的价值观，接受他所认为的美德。然而，号称钢铁巨人的鲁道夫大帝并不因此而满足。他理想中的社会，是在强大的领导者管理，统御之下，整齐而高度统一的社会。劣质遗传因子排除法的目的在于使那些身体残障，贫困无依，或者非优秀的人完全绝种。让精神失常的人安乐死，并废除救济贫弱的社会福利措施。鲁道夫坚信，只要人为地消除了社会中那些贫弱残障之人，差别和不平等就会慢慢地随着时间消失殆尽，让社会重获美好。除了消除异己，另一方面，鲁道夫也选出所谓的优秀人才，并赋予特权，制造支持帝室的贵族阶级。然而事情终究不会永远往预想的方向发展。贵族们盘踞于高登巴姆王朝这棵参天大树上，疯狂地吸收它的养分，直到他们成长为一股不容小觑的势力。

宇宙历527年，银河帝国的流亡者们经过一万光年的长征，最终以巴特拉星系的第四恒星为根据地，建立自由行星同盟，将人类社会一分为二。虽然尚嫌太早了些，但是自由行星同盟的建国者们，他们的勤奋与热情乃史上所罕见，在努力的耕耘下，他们的势力急速充实稳固。政府推行多产奖励政策，人口因而大为增加，国家体制日臻完善，农工的生产力也大幅提升。宇宙历640年，银河帝国与自由行星同盟这两大势力首次互相接触，毫无心理准备的帝国军惨败而归。于是帝国立刻组织了一支浩大的讨伐军，结果在达贡星域全军覆没。

震怒的鲁道夫大帝决定亲自出征，去占领属于高登巴姆王朝的新宇宙空域，但是连吃了两次败仗的银河帝国没有那么多钱支撑他的远征。这次，贵族们并不想参与他的王朝野心，他们反响平平。为达目的，鲁道夫施加苛税，滥用王权。鲁道夫纵欲的名声，带来了更多的敌意，他被指控和大贵族们的妻女上床，而他也确实至少有半打的私生子女，虽然他们还未满月时便被他下令处死。

鲁道夫篡权之后，被他提拔的贵族们对王室恪尽职守，几百年过去了也未曾改变，但是忠诚不是没有限度的。为了让贵族们臣服于他，鲁道夫强迫他们交出自己的家人作为人质。一位名为威廉.冯.布劳斯的侯爵准备交出自己的儿子时，他的妻子提起了国王是如何对待自己的私生子和宠妃的。布劳斯曾在宫内省工作，亲自监督了无数次血腥而又残忍的处决。我才不会把儿子交给你的主子，鲁道夫大帝，因为他残忍地谋杀了任何对他有威胁的人，布劳斯太太这么喊道。当布劳斯侯爵胆敢反抗鲁道夫时，他最终记住了嘲笑黄金树王朝的可怕后果。社会安全维护局突袭了布劳斯侯爵的家，虽然布劳斯本人成功地设法逃往自由行星同盟，但鲁道夫抓住并监禁了他的妻儿。他下令终止对他们的食物供应。十一天后，他们被发现饿死了，儿子的脸颊已经被饥不可耐的母亲给啃得面目全非。黄金树王朝的残暴降到了一个新的下限。宇宙历642年5月，许多大贵族们宣布不再效忠于他，并且组成联军占领了首都奥丁。他们要求和解，要把贵族从绝对王权下解放出来。

走投无路的鲁道夫发现如果不同意接受他们的要求，黄金树王朝会被联合军的铁蹄们无情地蹂躏，在烈火中焚烧殆尽。于是，他接受了。合约写在一份宪章中，并封存于兰尼美德，人们把这份和约称为马格纳条约。任何自由人，如未经其同级贵族之依法裁判，或经由国法裁判，皆不得被逮捕监禁。任何人不得向他人出售，拒绝或者延搁其应享之权利与公正裁判。所有的条款都是基于行事皆有正道的理念。人类社会沉沦了将近百年之后，马格纳条约重新约束了皇帝和他的臣子们，君主和被统治者之间再次达成新的和解。

正如凡人注定要接受苦难，胜利者也注定要付出代价。也许鲁道夫在混乱中保住了皇位，但是他却暂时失去了自己的珍宝。


	3. 脚下的灯

他又一次见到了他。  
对方总是出现在他的梦中，吉尔菲艾斯看不清他的样子，只能模糊地感受到有人接近。对方小心翼翼，轻手轻脚地走到他的身边，柔软的地毯更是让他的脚步声轻柔得几乎没有，厚重的窗帘隔绝了黯淡的月光。但吉尔菲艾斯仍然从深度睡眠中惊醒，对他来说，已经有点分不清清醒与迷幻。时间的流逝总给他带来不真切的感觉，或许他已经失去了关于时间的概念，只是日复一日的半梦半醒，就像依赖药物的瘾君子般萎靡不振地活在世上。他活在帝国的阴影之中，为延续鲁道夫的统治而“奉献”身体。新无忧宫华丽的装潢沉寂于无边的黑暗中，而他连走到窗边拉开窗帘的权利都没有。  
他没有动，也没有起身，就这样直直地躺在床上。男孩儿走近床边，斗篷滑下他的身体。吉尔菲艾斯看不见他，他感觉到床铺向下压，男孩儿缓慢而迟疑地坐到他的手边，冰凉的手指握住吉尔菲艾斯的手腕。空气里只剩下吉尔菲艾斯不再均匀平稳的呼吸声。收拢手掌，红发青年用力地握住男孩的手。对方像是受到了惊吓，本能地向后挪动，似乎想要抽出手指。但很快，吉尔菲艾斯再一次感受到床铺的震动。他慢慢地爬上床，柔软的织物划过吉尔菲艾斯裸露的手臂，他掀开红发青年的被褥，夏日夜晚的冷意划过温热的躯体，绵密的针刺感与战栗的刺激一并传来。  
男孩儿靠近吉尔菲艾斯，双臂撑开在他的头部两侧，尽管视线被黑夜阻隔，但吉尔菲艾斯清晰地察觉到头发划过脸颊时带来的些微痒意。沾有湿气的露水滴落在唇瓣之上，男孩的秀发散发出向日葵的清香，调皮地扫过他的脖颈，金色的光芒一下子照亮室内。吉尔菲艾斯从床上半坐起，寸缕未着的身上满是深深的红痕。男孩儿歪头仔细地看向腹部的伤口，有些不耐烦地低头，伸出手细致地抚摸那里。当他再度抬起头时，红发青年被鲁道夫弄出来的伤口已经愈合如初，一丝痕迹都没有留下。吉尔菲艾斯笑了。在迷蒙的光线中，男孩的脸颊散发出柔和的光芒，纯白的翅膀将吉尔菲艾斯整个人罩住。红发青年的额头传来温热的触感，他忍不住闭上眼睛。

真正算起来，出生于宇宙历271年的吉尔菲艾斯只比鲁道夫大帝小三岁。吉尔菲艾斯的父亲是司法部的下级官员，每日在上司、文件、电脑之间来回奔忙，为的只是四万联邦福林的年俸。他在不太宽大的院子里，栽种巴尔德星系特有的一种兰花，饭后总喜欢来一瓶黑啤酒，是一个善良平凡的男子。父子之间的交流并不多，但吉尔菲艾斯模糊的记忆里总有父亲那一双温暖的大手，当它们放在年幼自己的头上时，他总能感觉到难以言喻的安慰。与平凡的父亲不同，齐格飞的母亲是一位科研成果无数的应用物理学家，是大学里的教授，平时不是泡在实验室里，就是出门参加研讨会。兴许是继承了母亲的基因，吉尔菲艾斯在学校里向来是优等生圈子里的翘楚，读书运动样样精通，是双亲的骄傲。  
与加入军籍的鲁道夫不同，吉尔菲艾斯更醉心于学术研究。他选择前往猎户座星系读大学，主修数学，辅修哲学和历史。他沉浸并且纠结于可计算数及其在判定性问题上的应用而变得两耳不闻窗外事，企图设计一套可以完美自证的理论体系。就在他每天两点一线地沉溺于迷宫，企图寻求真理的时候，刚从士官学校毕业的鲁道夫在联邦军部之中寻求志同道合的朋友。彼时的鲁道夫还没有被内心的执念所影响，只是一位看不惯军部里腐败作风的青年，而他的行事风格比起不知变通，显然用冥顽不顾来形容更加确切。上司为这位强硬的后辈而头疼不已，威逼利诱全部无果以后干脆地在推荐名单上加上鲁道夫的名字。既然鲁道夫不习惯联邦军部美好的后勤部，那就去海盗泛滥的猎户座吧，上司在心里如此想到。只不过这位年过三十，准备一直混吃等死的中尉也许等到生命的尽头都不明白当年到底释放了一只怎样的猛兽。  
总之，宇宙历288年，也就是吉尔菲艾斯十七岁时，晋升为少尉军衔的鲁道夫被分配到猎户座的参宿七星，担任航路警备部队的法务军官一职。鲁道夫首先锐意整肃部队内部的纲纪，彻底清除毒品，赌博，滥交和酗酒这四恶。即使是上级也牵连在内的案子，他也照样挥舞起公正和律法的大旗，加以查辨，毫不留情。因此，惹他不起的上级军官们只得效仿先前的那位，让鲁道夫晋升至中尉，特地调派至参宿四星，以除心头大患。碰巧的是，吉尔菲艾斯当时也在那里，因为他有几个百思不得其解的难题需要请教住在当地的艾伦教授。参宿四星是被喻为宇宙海盗之大马路的危险地带，吉尔菲艾斯入境时还被航路管理局以保障公民安全为由狠狠地敲了一笔保护费。  
对殖民地星球的居民而言，海盗们就像瘟神一样可怕。在海盗出没的边境航路上，飞行的太空船当然减少了，不但物资补给有困难，就连到手的物资价格也一涨千里。因为，除了原本的经费外，还得加上一笔安全保障费用。这个问题的严重性是不可低估的，否则受害者的不满就会因不安而日益加深，更会转而不信任联邦政府的统治能力，最后将大幅削弱其往边境开发的意愿。被公认为伍德提督二世的鲁道夫展现出强硬的铁腕作风，他机智而毫不留情地发动猛烈的攻击，大举歼灭海盗组织，连投降和等待审判的人也随着太空船被悉数烧死。其残酷无情，赶尽杀绝的做法，当然引起批评，但颂扬的声浪却更加高涨，如沛然洪水吞没了一切。对大多数人来说，由于久处闭塞时代，其沉闷封闭几乎令人窒息，所以当这位年轻豪霸、锐气跃腾的新英雄出现时，银河联邦的市民们无不拍手称庆、夹道欢迎。从市民们的角度来看，当政府处于腐败与无能的泥沼中，一位强有力的指导者从天而降，挥舞正义与法律的大旗，他的身姿和他的言语都能化作席卷社会的浪潮。民众们想要消灭宇宙海盗，鲁道夫消灭了他们，所以他站在了人民的一边。而那些微弱的反对声，被民众们毫不留情地攻击。任何人拒不服从公意的，代表多数的群体就要迫使他服从。我们是为了他好，很多人这么认为。讽刺的是，当海盗仅仅肆虐于天狼星时，民众们对这个问题漠不关心。而当海盗日趋肆虐，在整个宇宙的不同星系扩散开来时，财产与生命安全被威胁到的市民们才终于抬起他们“尊贵”的眼皮，或愁容满面地抱怨损失，或义愤填膺地聚集在市政大厅门口。

公意和它背后的意志一样的肤浅和冷漠。  
还在读大学的吉尔菲艾斯认为国家生死存亡时需要一个独裁者，所以从内心的深处他并没有反对鲁道夫的上台。普通的缄默就可以认为是人民的认同。于是，鲁道夫走得越来越远。不平等走到了终点，每个个体仿佛又回到了最初的平等状态。人们再度一无所有，除了君主的意志，民众们的意志不值一提，善良的观念和公正的原则消失了，法律和契约被破坏殆尽。一切又回到了强者法则，回到了自然状态中，只是原初的自然状态是纯粹的自然产物，而最终的自然状态是极度腐化的结果。  
最初的那一场共和者叛乱被镇压后，吉尔菲艾斯被曾经的同志们推出，企图用他来换取鲁道夫大帝的宽恕。当时四十五岁的鲁道夫大帝正在为子嗣的问题发愁，他和皇妃伊丽莎白所生的四个孩子全是女孩，没有可以继承其位的男孩。吉尔菲艾斯令周围人长寿的能力令他眼前一亮，如果他在位的时间越长，那么男性子嗣的问题也一定能解决。这样的想法最终让鲁道夫欣然接受战败者们的提议，没有将他们的家人赶尽杀绝，只是流放至天鹰座星系的牛郎星。  
亲自见证银河帝国历史的吉尔菲艾斯进入宫廷后，变得沉默寡言。昔日璀璨绚烂的蓝色眼眸仿佛被蒙上一层阴影，他不再微笑，拒绝与任何人交谈。对于鲁道夫的要求，他不反对也不接受，就像一尊木偶一般毫无生气。只有无人打扰的深夜，吉尔菲艾斯才会坐在窗边，一边看着花园里的金色喷泉，一边低头思考到底是哪里出了问题。他想要的只是一个人民互相尊重，各得其所的理想国。他们会尊重他们社会中相互的神圣关系，他们热爱自己的同胞，尽力为他们服务，他们严格遵守法律，服从他们的立法者和执法者，他们尤其尊重那些明智善良的皇帝，而这皇帝尽心尽力，防止、治疗或者减轻那些一直困扰他们的苦难和不幸。他们无需逢迎也无需惧怕他们的官员，他们通过赞美他们的官职的重要意义和职责的神圣性来激励他们的工作热情。平等不是改变不平等的目的，善政才是。他曾天真地以为这种善政会最终存在于崭新的银河联邦政府，而鲁道夫的所作所为最终焚毁了他最后一丝的期待。人心是多么容易受到蛊惑。  
一次醉酒后的意外，让鲁道夫大帝无意中发现吉尔菲艾斯特殊能力的正确使用方式，成功窥探出时间的奥义。他在宫廷内静静地等待，直到革命的火种再次笼罩帝国。命运巧妙的安排让吉尔菲艾斯成功地从皇宫内逃出，而他即将遇见一个料想不到的人。历史女神的沉眠，即将被二人的相遇所扰动。

_鲁道夫.冯.高登巴姆的就职演说，绘于宇宙历290年，猎户座大学校报第一百六十七期头版，作者为齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯。现存于哈布斯堡家族私人图书馆。_


	4. 新邻居

_在变化无常的人生中，我们要特别避免那种为了将来而牺牲现在的过于谨慎的畏首畏尾的做法，这种做法往往是为了将来根本得不到的东西而牺牲现在能够得到的东西。_

缪杰尔家住在奥丁一片算不上繁华的住宅区。虽然他们也勉勉强强算得上是贵族，但是家业早就所剩无几，靠着男主人微薄的俸禄过活。幸而一家人都天性乐观，特别是莱因哈特的妈妈。受到她的感染，缪杰尔一家四口过着拮据但是快乐的日子，屋中时常传出欢笑声。  
莱因哈特是一位翩翩美少年，金色的头发配着白皙的鹅蛋脸，端正俊秀的鼻梁和双唇，宛若古代雕刻名将手下的艺术精品，不过他本人虽然秀美，但是并不给人洋娃娃的感觉。他那冰蓝色的眼眸像鹰一样锐利有神，绽放出寒剑般的光芒。不仅如此，莱因哈特在幼年学校里的成绩也名列前茅。相貌不凡，文武双全，莱因哈特可谓是鲁道夫统治下基因改良工程最完美的作品。用后者的话来说，这样完美无瑕的年轻人才配被称为帝国未来的希望。因此，虽然只是一位低等贵族，但莱因哈特在幼学里仍旧备受推崇。  
鲁道夫时期的贵族们，至少那些早期的大贵族们，被律法严格地限制。除了全国统一的司法体系以外，鲁道夫在奥丁设立中央法庭，专门接收涉及贵族的案子。如果一般市民对于地方法院的审判结果不满意，可以向中央法庭提起诉讼。同时他派遣信任的王室法官到帝国各个星域巡查。这些巡回法官会定期见面，并决定采用哪个人的判决，以此确保全银河帝国司法实践的一致。鲁道夫需要贵族巩固统治，但同时他控制着对方的势力，以免威胁王权。再加上鲁道夫本人极其厌恶旧日联邦政府那极其腐化的官僚体系，如此一来，银河帝国的政府官员中依旧能者居多，靠着贵族特权和金钱贿赂当权的被控制在能让人接受的范围内。  
星期一傍晚，放学回家的莱因哈特穿着笔挺的制服，走在种满了梧桐树的街道上。他注意到邻家萧瑟的花园被人清理一新，铺上了绿色的草皮，似乎有人搬进去的样子。  
“我们家隔壁有人搬进去了吗？”，莱因哈特跨入家门时便迫不及待地问道。  
姐姐安妮罗杰抱着一盆巨大的紫色兰花走到客厅里，笑着回到：“是啊，刚才吉尔菲艾斯先生已经向我们打过招呼，还送了一盆巴尔德星系特有的兰花”  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯”，说完后安妮罗杰一边哼着曲子，一边走进厨房帮忙。  
齐格飞，好俗气的名字，不过吉尔菲艾斯这个姓氏倒是很好听，颇有诗意。以后我就用姓氏来称呼他吧，莱因哈特暗自想到。  
“莱因哈特，帮我把桌上刚烤好的巧克力蛋糕送给吉尔菲艾斯先生好吗？”，妈妈的声音从厨房传来。  
“知道了”  
于是莱因哈特手上挎着一个小篮子，按响了隔壁的门铃。因为对方毫无反应，所以他不得不又按了一次。当他准备再尝试一次时，门被缓缓地拉开，露出一张年轻而又苍白的脸。对方有着一头仿佛被红宝石溶液浸润过的耀眼红发，一双像散发着星辰之光的美丽眼睛配上白皙的皮肤和高挺的鼻梁，让他就像从画中走出来一样神采动人。  
“请问你是？”  
莱因哈特举起手中装着巧克力蛋糕的篮子递给对方，“我叫莱因哈特.冯.缪杰尔”  
“啊，你就是安妮罗杰小姐的弟弟吧”，吉尔菲艾斯从门边退开一些距离，“不介意的话，请进来坐坐”  
吉尔菲艾斯身上披着一条毯子，看起来刚睡醒的样子。敞开的衬衫下露出大片雪白的肌肤，残阳落在他身上，将那里染成淡淡的粉红色。他就像大海旁的悬崖峭壁，诗意的悲壮气氛充斥着青年的全身。  
莱因哈特感到心间一阵剧烈的悸动，双腿不受控制地跟着吉尔菲艾斯走到会客厅，直到坐在柔软的布质沙发上，他才回过神。  
“我不太喜欢喝茶，所以家里只有咖啡”，吉尔菲艾斯带着歉意的声音越过耳边，他端着两杯咖啡走近莱因哈特，“你想吃蛋糕吗？”  
莱因哈特摇摇头，他已经在家里吃了一个巧克力蛋糕，如果不想一会儿吃不下晚饭，现在不能贪嘴。  
吉尔菲艾斯抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，已经五点了。一天都没怎么吃东西的红发青年从篮子里拿出一个蛋糕，就着咖啡慢条斯理地吃起来，而莱因哈特就在一旁静静地看着他用纤细的手指托着蛋糕送入嘴中。吉尔菲艾斯的视线望向窗外的街道，梧桐树焦黄的叶片被风吹落。莱因哈特忽然产生一种奇异的感觉，对方的身体虽然待在这里，但是他的灵魂仿佛脱离了肉体，悬浮于宇宙中沉默地观察着世界，这也许就能解释那若有若无的疏离感。  
“我得回家吃饭了”，三十分钟后莱因哈特说道。  
已经享用完甜点的吉尔菲艾斯盘腿靠在沙发背上，对他点点头，接着轻轻地说道：“谢谢”  
莱因哈特的耳尖上泛起些许红色，他盯着对方如同大海一般深沉的眼眸问道：“我明天也可以来吗”  
“嗯，麻烦你了”  
第二天下午，蜷缩于沙发一角的吉尔菲艾斯被一阵急促的门铃声吵醒。他支起半个身子，举起手揉了揉眼睛，接着慢吞吞地穿上拖鞋，裹着毛毯去前厅开门。拉开门，一抹金色映入眼帘。莱因哈特站得笔直，向来干净整洁的黑底银边制服此时正松松垮垮地挂在身上，上面沾了不少泥土，还有一些早已干涸的暗红色，吉尔菲艾斯扫了一眼便侧身让对方进门。  
“浴室在二楼”，吉尔菲艾斯指指楼梯，“洗衣机和烘干机在浴室外”  
莱因哈特上楼后，吉尔菲艾斯走到卧室里寻找换洗衣服，但是他的衬衫都太大了，并不适合少年的身材。翻来翻去，勉强找到一件尺寸对于他来说略小的浴袍，还是上次网购一不小心买错的。吉尔菲艾斯走到二楼将浴袍挂在专门摆放衣服的架子上，上了年纪的洗衣机一边转动一边发出咕噜的噪声，水汽伴随着沐浴露的香味从浴室里飘出。采光极好的会客室里，抬眼就能看到空气中悬浮飘荡的白色颗粒，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住向它们吹了口气，它们先是惊慌失措地散开，接着又慢慢地再度回到他身边。  
大门再次被人扣响，身着绿色制服的快递员扛着一箱东西笑眯眯地站在门厅。  
“请问需要我帮您拿进去吗？”  
“不用，谢谢你”，吉尔菲艾斯接过对方递来的纸和笔，在上面签上自己的名字：齐格飞.安茹，这是他被人送给鲁道夫大帝以前使用的笔名。  
莱因哈特洗完澡后下楼时，只见红发青年蹲在前厅，地板上放着一把小刀，在一个巨大的纸箱里翻找着什么，几分钟后，他从里面拎出一罐蜂蜜。接着他抱着蜂蜜快步走进厨房，很快便端着两杯水出来。  
“昨天见你不是那么喜欢喝咖啡，所以我在网上订了蜂蜜”，吉尔菲艾斯说着把手中的茶杯递给莱因哈特。  
“吉尔菲艾斯不喜欢出门吗？”  
“为什么这么问？”，吉尔菲艾斯靠着墙问道。  
莱因哈特瞥了一眼纸箱里露出的蔬菜和肉类，吉尔菲艾斯顺着他的眼神看去，有些不好意思地笑了笑。  
“网购很方便，不知不觉间依赖加深”，吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，补充道：“而且，我不喜欢出门”  
“为什么？”  
吉尔菲艾斯喝了一口蜂蜜水，将杯子随手放在桌上后答道：“因为我很懒”  
莱因哈特不置可否地别过头，转身就坐到一张椅子里，他本能地感到吉尔菲艾斯不喜欢这个问题。  
“我也不喜欢上街，到处都是鲁道夫大帝的铜像，见到它们就要敬礼，可我不喜欢朝他敬礼。爸爸说如果对鲁道夫大帝不敬，坏叔叔们就会把我们全家抓起来。为了妈妈和姐姐，我每次都得毕恭毕敬地敬礼”，莱因哈特双颊鼓起，委屈地说道。  
吉尔菲艾斯忍不住伸出手捏捏对方还有些婴儿肥的脸颊，“忍耐是苦涩的，但它的果实却是甘甜的”  
金发少年的喉咙里发出轻轻的咕哝，就像趴在主人膝盖上打盹的猫儿一般眯起眼睛，他不讨厌吉尔菲艾斯的触碰。然而红发青年捏过他的脸后便将手抽回，再次缩回沙发的一角。  
楼上突然传来电子音版本的欢乐颂，烘干机已经完成了自己的任务。吉尔菲艾斯抬头看了眼莱因哈特，示意他上楼换衣服，“换完衣服就回家吧，家人会着急的”  
吉尔菲艾斯目送穿戴整齐的莱因哈特拉开门，直到屋内回归沉寂，吉尔菲艾斯在黑暗中登陆自己许久不用的加密账号，通信录中一个名为日内瓦共和国的头像闪着亮光。  
事实上，皇宫被占领时，吉尔菲艾斯依靠记忆里残存的新无忧宫图纸，找到了一条尚未被发现的密道。贵族联合军来势汹汹，鲁道夫疲于应付，宫里的亲卫队们也全部包围在皇宫议事厅的外围，这才让他悄悄地跑出新无忧宫。  
吉尔菲艾斯去用偷偷带出来的珠宝去典当铺换了钱。全城戒严加上身体虚弱让他暂时放弃逃往自由行星同盟的想法，在首都室内随便找了一栋两层的普通房子，当晚就搬了进去。屋子的上一任主人在花园旁盖了一个玻璃花房，不过由于内乱，花园和花房早就没人看管，杂草丛生。  
他坐在沙发中，只要抬头就能看见客厅落地窗外干枯的花草，但他就这样一动不动地坐在原地，沉默不语。盯着那个名字看了整整两个小时，最终什么也没做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部暂定为几条线并进：吉在新无忧宫，莱在军部，鲁道夫巩固统治，希尔德游历同盟，菲列特利加协助阿修比提督调查同盟军部的特殊案件，以及杨开开心心地读历史系，面临毕业留校还是去博物馆苦恼。双璧还没出生，这里双璧的年纪要比莱吉小。


	5. 在奥丁

“听说新无忧宫附近驻扎的士兵们已经开始分批撤离奥丁，同学爸爸在宫内省工作，今天早上他偷偷告诉我这个消息”，莱因哈特说道。  
此时正值深秋，窗外本就没什么人的街道显得愈发萧瑟，风一吹，无数片深红色的梧桐叶飘落。通常街道上会配备几个清扫机器人，但是莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯居住的街道太偏僻，居民们大多交不起清洁费。落叶层层叠加，铺满整条路，远远望过去，满满一片金红色。  
三个多月以来，莱因哈特几乎天天去找吉尔菲艾斯玩。虽然这么说，但是大部分时间，吉尔菲艾斯都只是待在屋里发呆或者看书，他们之间的交流并不多。对于莱因哈特这种年纪的少年来说，坐在屋里一动不动可算不上什么愉快的课后消遣。但是红发青年对他有着一股说不清道不明的奇特吸引力，让他忍不住接近他，就算对方没什么反应，他也无所谓。

吉尔菲艾斯正在看书，身上穿了一件衣领宽松的毛衣，光滑细腻的脖颈袒露在外。听到莱因哈特的话，他抬起头愣了一会儿，似乎正在思考对方话语中的含义，接着像是反应过来一般说道：“贵族们和皇帝陛下终于达成和解了，过不了多久，首都的宵禁会被正式解除”  
“看来贵族们联合逼宫是真的？”，莱因哈特有些兴奋地问道。  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头，“因为鲁道夫大帝为了打仗提高税率，加上别的一些矛盾，让大贵族们忍无可忍。不过立典拉德卿是一个有分寸的人，奥丁一般居民的生活没有被影响”  
莱因哈特呼出一口，看上去有些失望。  
“怎么了？”  
“我还以为贵族们能做得更彻底一些”，莱因哈特答。  
“不喜欢皇帝陛下吗？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你曾想过吗？高登巴姆王朝并不是自人类以来就存在着的。鲁道夫在成为皇帝之前，也不过同你我一样，是一介无足轻重的市井小民罢了”，莱因哈特如冰蓝色宝石的双眸，深深凝视吉尔菲艾斯，第一次将自己的心里话说出来。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着神采飞扬的金发少年，心里已经大致猜到对方想说什么，“莱因哈特，鲁道夫的治世真的有你所想的那么恶劣吗？虽然大贵族们正逐渐脱离法律的管束，鲁道夫本人也渐渐变得偏执，但是银河帝国各星域井然有序，公共设施齐全，选拔人才的制度也还算公正完善，政府与军队也并不歧视一般市民与低等贵族出身。换一个人来统治，真的能做到比他好吗？”  
“如果鲁道夫能做到，那么我也能，而我甚至能做得更好”  
吉尔菲艾斯合上手中的书，将它推到一边，眼神透过莱因哈特看向他身后的白色墙壁。猎户星系的酒吧里，他接过酒保递来的威士忌，里面有两颗橄榄和三块冰。异样的微光从鲁道夫的眼睛里射出，他们谈了大约两个小时。吉尔菲艾斯不明白鲁道夫为什么会选择大学里的酒吧作为见面的地点，他们都处于微醺的状态，聊得并不深。两年以后，他站在广场底下，鲁道夫就站在两米高的演讲台上，朝围聚在底下的市民们举手示意。  
“你让我想起很久以前的事情”，吉尔菲艾斯靠向沙发的另一侧。诡异的沉默在二人之间蔓延，抬起头，他发觉莱因哈特正看向自己，长长的睫毛在颧骨处投下一层阴影。他在这名金发少年的眼睛里看到了相似的东西，那对漂亮的冰蓝色眼眸深处是永远不会熄灭的烈火。他感到心脏被人用铁丝揪紧，某种难以言喻的情感穿过身体。正当他想要一探究竟时，却又很快消失。  
吉尔菲艾斯靠在沙发背上，手掌支起下巴。  
“永恒不变的东西，你觉得这样的事物存在吗？”，吉尔菲艾斯突然问。  
莱因哈特没有回答。更加深重的秋风吹起没有关紧的窗户，红发的年轻男人几乎是本能地将盖在膝盖上的毛毯朝上拉，他注意到对方相对于成年男性而言过于瘦的身材和手背上凸起的青筋。  
吉尔菲艾斯深深地吸气。街道上的落叶被风刮到窗户上，猎犬的叫声淹没于风声之中。  
“开头总是看起来充满希望，然而没有东西是永恒的”，吉尔菲艾斯的语气没有丝毫的迟疑，“无论是国家，还是人心。我更愿意自由地生活，自由地死去。无论是我或任何人都不能摆脱法律的束缚，这是一种温和有益的束缚，即使是最骄傲的人，也同样会驯顺地接受这种束缚，因为他不是为了受任何其他束缚而生的”  
“....束缚？”  
“不管一个国家的政体如何，如果在它管辖范围内有一个人可以不遵守法律，其余人就必然会受这个人的任意支配”  
“但是能有一个人明确地下达指示，用最快的速度解决问题，我认为这才是问题更好的解决办法”  
莱因哈特一字一句缓慢地说，他的态度和先前有一些微妙的变化。当他终于说完最后一个字时，感到脸颊处温热的触感。  
“你说的有道理”，吉尔菲艾斯再一次拿起被推到茶几上的书，“只是...”，他没有继续说下去。  
【只是我觉得，这样不好】

当晚，吉尔菲艾斯拨通了让.雅克.阿诺的电话。三位投影中的故友头发早已花白，戴着一副金属边框的眼睛，脸上布满皱纹。看周围的布置，对方似乎住在一间破旧的旅社中，伏地加的空瓶随意地倒在桌上。  
“好久不见”，吉尔菲艾斯问候道。  
阿诺猛地一头灌下杯中的深色液体，过了许久才说道：“托你的福，我还能活到现在。说吧，找我这个老骨头是为了什么事情？”  
“我想去自由行星同盟”  
原本盯着酒杯的阿诺听到这句话抬起头，诧异地盯着眼前的青年，“你终于愿意反抗自己的命运了？”  
被送入宫廷之前，阿诺曾经偷偷地摸到关押吉尔菲艾斯的房间，表示愿意将他偷渡到任何偏远星系，但是对方没有接受。  
“当我们于313年拿起武器反抗的时候，我在首都奥丁看到一个父亲和他的儿子全副武装从同一个房子里走出来。父亲到市政厅去，儿子到市区去，他们明明知道在两个小时后，一定会重新相遇，面对面站着，互相残杀起来。自此以后我发誓，我绝不会再次投入任何内战，并且永远不再国内用武力支持自由，我本人不这样做，也不赞成别人这样做”

阿诺将杯子里倒满酒，却没有急着喝下去。他将酒杯推向吉尔菲艾斯的方向，“总之祝贺你想明白了，至于船只的事情，我可以问问波利斯.高尼夫，他可能有些门路”  
“谢谢”


	6. 要有人

帝国历332年，宇宙历642年的12月上旬对银河帝国的人民来说，是一个寒冷又萧瑟的季节，冬天将人们的活力牢牢地冻住。首都奥丁莫名其妙的宵禁，配合食物与生活必需品上涨的价格，再加上愈发高昂的赋税，一股山雨欲来的气氛在人们心中弥漫开来。长达几百年的平静生活底下，正有一团看不见的迷雾正在缓慢地形成。  
现年二十七岁的波利斯.高尼夫是自由行星同盟的公民，主要活动范围在帝国边境的费沙行星，在秘密偷渡人口这一块可谓是颇有心得。多年以来，高尼夫用金钱和美女贿赂帝国边境官员，成功地打入其内部组织，因此帝国政府对他的小动作大多睁一只眼闭一只眼。高尼夫干这一行并不是为了钱，相反，他的家族本身在海尼森就拥有不少产业，如果他愿意好好继承家业，根本不差钱。他的种种行动都是基于个人的自由意志，所以他由其中获得无上的快感。  
一个月前，曾多有照拂的老前辈问他能不能想办法把一个人从奥丁带到海尼森时，高尼夫没考虑多久便答应下来。虽然奥丁有着十分严格的航空管制和出入境审理，但是在重重障碍之下将人带走是一件多么惊险刺激的事情，高尼夫骨子里的冒险家血液促使他不得不接受这一挑战。  
与四处奔走，心情激昂的高尼夫不同，吉尔菲艾斯忧虑地看着银河帝国内那不寻常的天气变化，他能感觉到鲁道夫的愤怒就像地平线远端的乌云一般悄悄地聚集，过不了多久便会爆发，无辜的民众们将会被倾盆大雨淋得浑身湿透。  
整个周末吉尔菲艾斯都没有碰见莱因哈特，自那次不欢而散之后，他们二人之间的氛围他觉得有些奇怪，看书也集中不了精神，预感出了什么不好的事情。周一正午时分，安妮罗杰敲响了吉尔菲艾斯家的大门，希望他帮忙照看几天自家的德国牧羊犬。  
“出什么事了吗？”，吉尔菲艾斯问道。  
安妮罗杰满脸愁容，头埋得很低，双眼通红，手不自觉地绞紧裙子下摆，“妈妈被车撞了，医生说希望不大”  
吉尔菲艾斯不自觉地握紧手，“莱因哈特人呢？他还好吗？”  
“弟弟在医院陪爸爸，他....很不好”  
等吉尔菲艾斯跟着安妮罗杰赶到医院时，莱因哈特一个人站在病房外。缪杰尔夫人躺在玻璃罩中，经过两天的抢救，仍然没有苏醒的迹象，可能撑不了几天。缪杰尔先生连着两天没合眼，被护士连哄带骗押送到陪护房休息，安妮罗杰这次回家就是为了拿换洗衣服和生活用品。  
吉尔菲艾斯走到金发少年身边，蹲下身。  
莱因哈特感觉到红发青年的靠近，他一动不动地站着，眼睛死死地盯着病房紧闭着的大门，“我将永远失去她，是不是？”  
吉尔菲艾斯握住对方颤抖的双手，莱因哈特挣开他，眼里噙着泪水。他忽然感到异常孤寂，那是一种身处闹市和亲朋好友之间却没有人理睬他而感到的孤寂，即使跑遍天涯海角都找不到的孤寂。一幕幕往事像图画般浮现在他眼前，革命失败后他走在充斥着硝烟味的街道，人们躺在地上，了无生机。他只记得自己像着了魔一般摇晃每一具尸体，企图在其中找出幸存者。  
毫无意外地，他失败了。  
这场大雨下得不久。雨云有一部分随着雨落下来，有一部分飘走了。最后一阵直着落下来的、密集的小雨点，洒在潮湿的土地上。太阳又出来了，一切东西都亮闪闪的。东方地平线上架起一道不高的长虹，颜色鲜艳，紫色特别显著，只是长虹一端残缺不全。那一刻，他才体会到他正在舍弃一种美丽的、珍贵的、一去不复返的东西。  
他不由得感到很凄凉。  
但同时，内心涌出一股无法抑制的责任感。  
吉尔菲艾斯取下手腕上的个人终端，将它绑在莱因哈特的左手上。  
“不要难过，莱因哈特，你妈妈会好起来的”  
金发少年神情微怔地看着吉尔菲艾斯走进病房，打开医疗舱的防护罩，将手伸进去放在妈妈的肩上。他似乎说了什么，但是站在门外的莱因哈特根本听不见。五分钟后，缪杰尔夫人缓缓地挣开眼睛，一切就像魔术一样神奇。医生冲入病房，感叹着奇迹的发生，患者的身体已经熬过危险期，开始慢慢恢复。被叫醒的缪杰尔先生激动地在走廊里来回踱步，安妮罗杰和莱因哈特围在他身边，不可置信地看着失而复得的母亲。  
吉尔菲艾斯坐在走廊的长凳上，认命一般看着墙上的挂钟。他能帮助别人凝聚生命力，这对他的身体没有任何负担，但是他从不轻易使用。因为一旦释放能力，与他建立链接的人，比如鲁道夫大帝，能够轻易地感知他的存在。如果他进入同盟境内一切都还好说，但是选择在奥丁拯救莱因哈特的母亲则意味着放弃自己的逃亡之旅。  
果然，三十分钟后一辆豪华轿车停在医院门口，一位装束高级宫廷书记模样的中年男子从车上下来。看到吉尔菲艾斯，他毕恭毕敬地朝他敬了一个礼，接着做出请的姿势。鲁道夫吃准了吉尔菲艾斯没有反抗的意思，故而没有派士兵一同前往。不过吉尔菲艾斯也明白，如果自己拒绝回去，鲁道夫会用医院里所有患者和医护人员的性命来威胁自己。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”，莱因哈特不知道什么时候跑到他身边。  
吉尔菲艾斯抬头看了一眼中年男子，对方表示理解地站到一边，吉尔菲艾斯感激地冲他笑了笑。他温柔的抚了抚莱因哈特的头发，像是安慰似的对着金发少年笑着说：“以后不能陪你度过放学后的闲暇时光了。这段时间，谢谢你常来找我”。接着吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地在莱因哈特的额上吻了一下，并且捏了捏早前套在对方手腕上的通讯终端，朝对方眨眨眼。

吉尔菲艾斯被带回宫时，鲁道夫正同自己的情人玛德蕾娜伯爵夫人享用下午茶。年仅二十岁的玛德蕾娜拥有让人着迷的姣好容颜和曼妙身材，能让鲁道夫回忆起自己的青春往事。不过皇帝陛下虽然对她宠爱万分，赐予了数不尽的珠宝和华美衣裳，但是他从未想过同玛德蕾娜孕育子嗣。永恒的生命下，子嗣对于王朝来说，是一个不安定的因素。如果被那些大贵族们利用，皇帝本人的处境会变得十分被动。幸好玛德蕾娜比较安分守己，没有那些七七七八八的小心思，这也是鲁道夫喜爱她的原因之一。  
玛德蕾娜望见吉尔菲艾斯被侍女们簇拥着向湖中心走来，便识趣地行礼告退。鲁道夫端着葡萄酒，小幅度地点了点头，便让自己的宠妾退下。  
吉尔菲艾斯走到湖心亭，随意地坐在大理石砌成的矮凳上。他从未向鲁道夫行过礼，而对方也从未在意。鲁道夫喝了一小口杯里红色的液体，低声问道：“有没有感到惊讶，我居然同大贵族们达成了和解？”  
吉尔菲艾斯伸手拨弄桌上摆着的白色玫瑰，细腻柔嫩的花瓣略过指尖。几分钟之后，他才兴致缺缺地反问：“您向来趋利避害，不是么？”  
鲁道夫低低地笑了。  
知道他过去的人现在已经所剩无几，而吉尔菲艾斯是时光给他遗留下来的见证，就像记忆光盘。统治银河帝国的前一百年，鲁道夫痛恨那些发出反对声音的人们，所以他无情地将他们的努力粉碎，用自己铁血一般的意志将胆敢质疑他的人踩在脚下。反抗者的下场只有两种，要么跪在他脚下宣誓忠诚，要么在烈焰中被活活烧死。  
然而时间的流逝，鲁道夫曾信任的臣下们，曾激发出他些许爱意的宠妃们一个个地消失在过去。当他越来越向神靠近，身边的人便越来越不敢抬头正视他的眼睛。鲁道夫被银河帝国的民众们奉为大神奥丁，凡是他踏足的地方，人们无一被神圣的金色光芒刺得睁不开眼睛。  
人们敬畏他，恐惧他。但唯独没有人再愿意放下手中操心的事物，仔仔细细地凑近他，观察他，甚至批评他。放眼望去，整个帝国中也只剩下吉尔菲艾斯一人能同他聊聊往事，但对方从不配合。  
“听说缪杰尔家的小儿子是一位不可多得的天才，而他的姐姐则是一位史上难见的美人”，鲁道夫突然说道。果不其然，在他说完之后，吉尔菲艾斯的注意力从玫瑰上移开，他能感受到对方的视线。鲁道夫明白，吉尔菲艾斯就算受尽折磨也不会朝他吐露半句求饶，但是相处了这么久时间，他也知道对方的软肋。  
红发青年的心很软，宁愿牺牲自己也要保全他人。早年鲁道夫并不理解，但是最近他似乎能透过对方上了蹭蹭枷锁的心门，窥探到里面跳动着的信念，他几乎可以说是享受地盯着那团火苗，想要将它吹灭。人活得太久，就会觉得无聊。如果望向灵魂深处，发觉了一件让自己无比兴奋的事情，难道你不会伸出手拼命地抓住它吗？  
“企图威胁我没有用的”，吉尔菲艾斯说道，“尽管好几十万人聚居在一小块地方，竭力把土地糟蹋得面目全非，尽管他们肆意把石头砸进地里，不让花草树木生长，尽管他们除尽刚出土的小草，把煤炭和石油烧得烟雾腾腾，尽管他们滥伐树木，驱逐鸟兽，在城市里，春天毕竟还是春天”  
鲁道夫发出一声嘲讽意味十足的嗤笑，“你还没忘记那些小说里的剧情”，他补充道。“你有多少年没有接触到现实世界了，吉尔菲艾斯”  
“您比我更清楚”  
鲁道夫放下酒杯，大拇指摩挲下巴，眼神如同老鹰一般锐利，“不觉得讽刺么，以前你在报纸上称赞我为光荣、伟大、至高无上的执政者，还代表猎户座大学采访过我，那时的你肯定很幸福吧？”  
“人永远是希望自己幸福的，但是却不能永远都看得出什么是幸福。过去我对您的崇拜只存在于理想中的银河帝国，而现实中的那个帝国早就将我的期待焚烧得一干二净”  
“政治、哲学、历史，你总是醉心于纸面上的东西”，鲁道夫重新拿起放在桌上的酒杯，“我以为你是一个更加现实的人”。高登巴姆王朝的唯一主人举起手，“也许你的存在本身就是为了全人类的生存，可能我们两人都不得不做出选择。但只要能让帝国的荣光延续下去，你就是出色的工具，而我利用你来实现历史上从未出现过的秩序。这样不是很好吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯默默地看向鲁道夫，蔚蓝澄澈的眼睛在阳光下呈现出近乎于透明的颜色。  
“你想反抗”  
吉尔菲艾斯偏过头避开对方的视线，“对强力的屈服，只是一种必要的行为，而不是一种意志的选择。当您把事件所有的平衡都摧毁之时”  
吉尔菲艾斯的话还没有说完，便被鲁道夫一把扯到身边。皇帝陛下的双手紧紧地掐着他的脖子，逐渐增大的力度让红发青年感到呼吸困难。他忍不住抬起手抓住鲁道夫的双臂，窒息的晕眩感使得大脑发胀，根本没有时间思考。  
鲁道夫看着对方憋红的脸颊，怒意化成不容小觑的征服欲随着血液汇聚于身下。松开掐住对方脖子的双手，看着红发青年捂着脖子剧烈地咳嗽，鲁道夫觉得无比畅快，迸发的占有与驱使着他将青年打横抱起，直奔皇帝寝室而去。


	7. 最初的回响

_我们都在等待_ ， _等待着别的人来拯救我们自己。_

吉尔菲艾斯的离去，对莱因哈特来说就好像是晴天霹雳。母亲重新醒来的巨大喜悦与随之而来，仿佛跌入谷底般的苦涩，让两天都没休息好的莱因哈特一下子发起高烧。医生看过后给莱因哈特开了些退烧药，又挂了两瓶盐水，吩咐安妮罗杰让他好好休息。你弟弟的身体素质很好，应该用不了多久就能好起来，医生对安妮罗杰说。金发少女点点头，拿起浸在冷水里的毛巾，给弟弟敷上。  
虽然外表看起来很镇定，但是安妮罗杰的内心并不平静。医生都判定毫无希望的母亲，在吉尔菲艾斯先生进入病房探视之后居然以惊人的速度迅速转好，才不过半天时间她的身体已经恢复到能够离开医疗舱的程度。刚成年的安妮罗杰隐隐觉得母亲迅速康复与吉尔菲艾斯先生之间有着密不可分的联系，她很感激对方，却又感到担心。  
如果吉尔菲艾斯先生能没事就好了。  
莱因哈特烧得迷迷糊糊，意识遁入黑暗，接着又慢慢地飘入光芒之中。  
眼前的场景看上去像是自己家，站在篱笆一边的红发少年比自己大不了多少的样子。他羞涩地伸出自己的手，我叫齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯。莱因哈特下意识地想要同对方握手，但是另一个金发少年先他一步走上前。  
同自己长得一模一样的金发少年耸起秀致的双眉嚷道，齐格飞，好俗的名字。不过，吉尔菲艾斯这个姓倒是颇有诗意，以后我都用姓来叫你好啦！金发少年飞快地说，用力地握住吉尔菲艾斯的手。  
梦境中还是少年的吉尔菲艾斯的身姿健康挺拔，与成年版苍白瘦弱的样子比起来更加富有青春活力。他丝毫不掩饰自己浓浓的笑意，宛若树梢间轻轻流逝的阳光，洒在莱因哈特的心间。  
后来他们上了同一所学校，莱因哈特经常受到学校里那些恶孩子的欺负，而吉尔菲艾斯总帮着他。当两人联手打退几倍数量的敌人时，为怕给姐姐发现身上打过架的痕迹而悲伤，就一起到公园的喷泉里洗个干净，而每一天他们心里最期待、最开心的事情就是回家后可以吃到安妮罗杰亲手为他们做的蛋糕。  
直到姐姐被皇帝强纳入宫，梦境的颜色一下子变得晦暗无光。  
莱因哈特看到自己跑去质问父亲为什么卖了姐姐，他也看到吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼地抱住安妮罗杰送给他的巧克力蛋糕来到自然公园。为怕被巡逻机械发现，红发少年躲到一棵名叫火星松的针叶树下，一次又一次地伸手拭去眼泪，小小的脸蛋揉得红红的。  
“跟我一起来，吉尔菲艾斯”，身着幼校军服的莱因哈特伸出他白皙纤细的手轻轻地抚摸吉尔菲艾斯的红色短发，“现在只有你了，我们两个一起将权力拿到手，去把姐姐给抢回来”  
奥丁正值深秋，他们站在门口的树下，落日的余晖透过繁密的深红色叶片洒落在肩头。红发少年出神地盯着自己，莱因哈特在对方的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。  
红发少年紧紧地握住莱因哈特伸在半空中的手  
“我答应您”  
这种感觉很熟悉，仿佛他们原本就是一个无法分离的整体。  
梦境再次猛烈地摇晃，莱因哈特感到整个人仿佛漂浮在无垠的黑暗中。广阔的室内，照明设备把光线控制在薄薄的幽暗中，无数个大大小小的荧幕，操纵台，计量器，电脑和通讯装置等呈规则的几何图形排列着，人在其中来回的走动。自己端坐在指挥座椅上，两眼凝视着荧幕上那偏广大的星海。吉尔菲艾斯正朝他大步走来，黑底银纹的军服平整笔挺地紧紧贴在他身上，将他完美的身材包裹住。如此精悍干练的吉尔菲艾斯是莱因哈特未曾见过的，印象中对方总喜欢穿着宽大的白衬衫和米色的背带裤。有时候刚睡醒还会披一件棕色的小毛毯，慵懒得和大猫似的。  
“好像又长高了”，莱因哈特听见自己这样说。  
“和两个月前一样，还是190公分啊，阁下。我想现在已经很难再长高了”

“比我高7公分的话，实在也够高的了”  
吉尔菲艾斯微微笑了笑，低下头乖顺地让对方抚上自己的头发，眼里满是包容。一幕幕陌生的画面在莱因哈特眼前闪过，坚毅的吉尔菲艾斯，认真的吉尔菲艾斯，微笑的吉尔菲艾斯，低垂头暗自伤心的吉尔菲艾斯....  
莱因哈特大人，只有您才能将宇宙收入麾下。莱因哈特大人，请您放心全力以赴地和布朗胥百克公爵等人进行决战吧，我会令普天下以及边疆一带都服从您的统治。莱因哈特大人，请您一定要将整个宇宙握在手中。  
莱因哈特终于在混沌的黑暗中睁开眼睛，长时间的睡眠让他全身僵硬。  
美好的聚会已沓无踪影，最初的回响也寂然无声。  
仍然拥有的仿佛从眼前远遁，已经逝去的又变得栩栩如生。  
风中之烛微弱的亮光照亮四周，最终在黑暗中黯然消逝。  
姐姐伏在床边，被莱因哈特翻身的动作惊醒。  
“莱因哈特，你醒啦”，安妮罗杰露出放心的笑容，她拿起床头的水杯，“要喝水吗？”  
莱因哈特摇了摇头，“妈妈怎么样？”  
“妈妈恢复得很快，医生说下周就可以出院”  
“爸爸呢？”，莱因哈特的视线扫过陪护房，没见到缪杰尔先生。  
安妮罗杰刚才舒展的眉头再次皱起，愁容满面地递给莱因哈特一份通知书。  
一份升迁令。  
帝国骑士缪杰尔先生被提拔为宫内省长官官房旗下的用度课副课长，主要负责宫廷日常用品采办一事。缪杰尔先生原本只是奥丁审计部的一名普通职员，突如其来的升迁令让他直接从一个外围的无名之辈摇身一变为宫廷内部的一员，让周围的人羡慕不已。  
“爸爸已经回家做准备了，明天他就要去宫内省上班”  
“姐姐，吉尔菲艾斯他回来过吗？”，莱因哈特突然问。  
安妮罗杰摇头，略微偏过头，错开莱因哈特的视线，“你的烧才退，今晚再好好睡一觉吧”  
莱因哈特乖顺地嗯了一声，闭上眼睛。安妮罗杰把床旁的帘子拉起，走到另一张床边，照顾父亲和弟弟让她几乎精疲力竭。  
听到姐姐平顺的呼吸声后，莱因哈特轻轻地推开被子，从床上坐起。黑暗中，吉尔菲艾斯送给他的个人终端散发着淡蓝色光芒。莱因哈特将右手覆在上面，将淡弱的光芒盖住。  
鲁道夫能够做到的，我会做不到吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也觉得这一章和全文基调不和，暂且先搁这儿。日后想到好的再删了改。


	8. 幼校

齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯离开缪杰尔一家，重新回到宫廷的那一年，也是莱因哈特.冯.缪杰尔正式进入幼校读书的那一年。政务繁忙，从不理会小事的鲁道夫大帝在十月的时候居然出现在开学典礼的现场，这让所有参加仪式的新生，包括在场的家长们都大吃一惊。校长是帝国的瓦西里公爵，他的岁数不算大，年仅三十岁就当上幼校校长，这其中，他的家族起了很大作用。瓦里西公爵是一个认真严肃的人，收到鲁道夫大帝亲笔签名的委任书以后，他便暗下决心，一定不能辜负皇帝陛下的期望。


	9. 风声

新帝国历011年12月20日，临近圣诞节，在连日的战乱中显得颇为萧条的街道呈现出某种微妙的气氛。从帝国首都费沙赶往前同盟首都海尼森的舰队中，有一艘轻型护卫舰先于大部队在首都着陆。这艘护卫舰里仅仅只有十来个人，外部涂装采用了可以避开雷达的特殊材料。与此同时，它的着陆点是海尼森里一处偏僻的宇宙港，因为没有过分地引人注意。

皇帝陛下在出发前曾向米达麦亚元帅坚决地下令，绝不宽恕。等到十二月底，临近圣诞节时，出发的两万艘战舰锐减至原数量的一半，足见战况之惨烈。

乌鲁瓦希曾是一颗被称作荒漠的星球。自诸神黄昏被帝国军占领以来，皇帝莱因哈特在乌鲁瓦希上投入了大量的人力物力，在短短半年里，将其改建成拥有葱郁树木和人工湖，并且能够做到食物自给自足的军事基地。就是在这颗人工开发的星球上，盘踞着宇宙中最阴险的组织之一，地球教。没人知道大主教的人是如何渗透到总督罗严塔尔的身边，也没人知道皇帝陛下和吉尔菲艾斯大公访问乌鲁瓦希时到底发生了什么。

所有人，包括将这一切记录下来的帝国史官们，只知道从费沙到乌鲁瓦希，再从乌鲁瓦希到海尼森，内战开始了它的种种罪行：齐发的粒子炮撕碎了沉寂的宇宙，鲜血与泪水化为宇宙的尘埃。从费沙通往同盟境内的这一条航路上发生的杀人罪刑数不胜数，指挥官们的手抬起又落下，人与人之间的互相狩猎便被默许了。在伟大的战神，人民的保护者，制度的革新者，皇帝莱因哈特所射出的，几乎要将人的眼睛刺伤的金色光芒下，漫长的永夜终于过去。即便如此，也没有比乌鲁瓦希星域和伊谢尔伦要塞更可怕的地方了。

吉尔菲艾斯在沉默中走出宇宙港，跟在身后的是贝根伦格。曾经的副官，现如今被追封为帝国元帅的鲁兹，已经永远地留在乌鲁瓦希，为了保护他和皇帝陛下。距离红发青年上一次踏上海尼森的土地已经过去十年，宇宙港的花圃里栽满冬蔷薇，空气里是浓郁的花香。冬蔷薇是莱因哈特最喜爱的花朵之一，自从皇帝陛下上一次访问海尼森留宿冬蔷薇园之后，海尼森政府机构的花园里冬蔷薇的身影便随处可见。

他抬头看向唯一一座没有被推倒的海尼森铜像，常年缺少养护的铜像上已经产生斑驳的锈迹。海尼森的衣角缺了一块，尘垢和大自然的侵蚀让他看起来有一种说不出的沧桑之感，但那双眼睛却仍然炯炯有神地注视宇宙港的上方，鸟儿站在海尼森的肩膀上唱歌。

吉尔菲艾斯坐上地形车，他和贝根伦格都没有说话，只是静默地坐在主座和副座里。贝根伦格忧愁地看向自己的上司，吉尔菲艾斯大公的嘴角和平时一样微微翘起，但那是一种带血的微笑。他感到地形车正在朝总督府的方向驶去，他们的目标很明确，要在米达麦亚元帅抵达海尼森之前先一步赶到现场。地形车与地面之间有大约十五厘米的距离，空气比之地面来说小得多的摩擦力让车辆平稳地向前移动。

海尼森的街道并不热闹。也许是他们选择的路线很偏僻，偶尔能碰见并道而驰的几辆车。过去在自由行星同盟和银河帝国交战的那几年里，海尼森严重的财政赤字和社会人才流失曾一度导致好几次重大的交通瘫痪事故。罗严塔尔治理海尼森的十年间，尽管许多事物都遵照皇帝陛下和议会所致定下的方针，但内里的很多问题其实已经得到一定改善。

车终于停在了总督府前。贝根伦格先一步打开车门，军靴踩在柔软的草坪上，留下浅浅的印记。他快步走到车辆的左侧，弯腰为吉尔菲艾斯大公拉开门。红发青年从车上下来，两条修长的腿被包裹在黑色军服下，显出浓厚的禁欲气息。他只停留了大约一秒就快步朝总督府的内部走去。他向前走，心却异常平静，毫无波澜。直通总督办公室的那条走廊光线很暗，贝根伦格试图唤起已经停机的大楼管理AI，也许是电路或者网络在混乱中出了故障，贝根伦格一无所获。

吉尔菲艾斯就这样向前走，速度和最开始一样。走廊的尽头有一副油画，画框上有几滴黑色的血迹，画上的女性用柔和的目光凝视朝自己走来的二人。吉尔菲艾斯回望她，在那对漂亮的蓝色眼睛里浮现出黑色。他毫不犹豫地向前走，手搭在门的握把之上，将那扇门从外拉开。浓郁的血腥味和葡萄酒的香气扑面而来，吉尔菲艾斯站在冰冷的尸体面前，站在命运的面前。

突然，他听到罗严塔尔的办公桌下，有一阵微弱的呼吸声。他屏住呼吸，在凝滞的空气里竖起耳朵，仔细地辨别声音的来源。贝根伦格的手不自觉地摸向腰间的配枪，正当他走到大公的身边，决定拔出配枪指向未知的敌人时，吉尔菲艾斯抬手制止了贝根伦格。红发青年走到办公桌后，蹲下身体，从里面抱出了一块被米色围巾包裹住的东西。

那是一个正在发抖的婴儿。

“这到底是怎么回事？”，贝根伦格紧紧盯住吉尔菲艾斯大公怀里的婴儿，疑惑地说。

吉尔菲艾斯把围巾重新盖在婴儿的额头之上。感受到热源的婴儿本能地朝红发青年的怀里缩，它的动作很微弱，嘴唇发紫，没精打采的。吉尔菲艾斯略微弓起背，尽量放松手臂，在臂弯与胸口之间创造出一个更为舒适的空间。重新帮婴儿盖上围巾的时候，他看到对方的有一头短短的黑发，脸部线条很圆润。吉尔菲艾斯的目光不禁落在罗严塔尔紧闭的双眼上，在心里重重地叹了口气。

“我们走吧”，他对贝根伦格说。接着他又说：“米达麦亚元帅的舰队应该已经抵达海尼森的大气圈”

贝根伦格显然还未从刚才的情绪中完全恢复，他放下配枪，把它重新卡回腰间的皮带上，神情复杂。在诸神黄昏计划里，贝根伦格被调派至罗严塔尔的麾下。他挺起背，对着已经合眼的总督阁下敬礼，神情恭敬。

吉尔菲艾斯感受着怀里的重量，总督办公室很安静，婴儿心脏跳动所产生的震动透过骨头清晰地传递至大脑。一个婴儿，一个被称为背叛者的总督，在以海尼森为飓风眼的混乱中心，以某种诡异却奇妙的方式被同时发现。他不知道这名婴儿是谁的孩子，也不知道他的监护人把他扔在这里的意义。如果自己没有来会发生什么呢？米达麦亚提督见到它以后，一定会想办法让婴儿得到妥善的照顾。但如果来的不是米达麦亚提督，而是别的什么人，又会发生什么？

他凝视罗严塔尔身后的墙壁，一大滴眼泪，灵魂深处的幽暗珍珠从他美丽的蓝色眼睛里渗出，顺着面部柔软的弧线，缓缓地落下。

贝根伦格已经向后走，为吉尔菲艾斯大公拉开办公室的门。

珍珠没有再落下。

吉尔菲艾斯垂下眼睛，从门里走了出去。


	10. 与费沙的通话

当天晚上，齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯大公接到皇帝莱因哈特从费沙打来的视频电话。  
红发青年用完晚餐，从餐厅回到军官宿舍，才做到客厅的沙发上就收到了莱因哈特的通话请求。从来不会让皇帝陛下久等的吉尔菲艾斯第一时间按下屏幕上跳跃的绿色图标，很快，一张俊美的鹅蛋脸浮现于他的虹膜之上。  
红发青年不着痕迹地微调坐姿，让酸疼的脖颈和脊背得到缓解。吉尔菲艾斯居住的宿舍距离米达麦亚居住的宿舍中心区域有大约一公里的距离，旁边是海尼森的中央公园。这样宁静的夜晚总是能让他感到身心放松，因此无论去哪一颗星球执行任务，他总是会要求副官将他安排至僻静的居住区域。久而久之，大公的部下们也开始熟悉上司的喜好。  
莱因哈特坐在狮子泉的皇帝寝室中，桌上放有两只水晶杯和一瓶葡萄酒。他的神色和往常无异，金色的长发上有一颗水珠顺着发丝流入敞开的浴衣衣领中。透过屏幕，吉尔菲艾斯甚至可以看见蒸腾的热气，闻到熟悉的兰花清香。与那双冰蓝色眼眸对视的瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯觉得一阵恍惚。虹膜成像技术自去年投入使用以来，他总是无法适应。和毕典菲尔特等人不同，吉尔菲艾斯时不时地会出现晕眩和恶心的副作用。他十分地熟悉皇帝寝室的内饰，以至于当视线变得略微模糊，眼前的事物开始向外张开，以不规则的几何体迅速收束于视野的最远端时，他只能全程呆呆地望着皇帝陛下，忘记向对方问好。  
莱因哈特并不在意，他的手搭在葡萄酒瓶的边缘处，昔日熊熊燃烧的冰蓝色光芒逐渐暗下去。这瓶帝国历456年的葡萄酒有一段不为外人熟知的过往。装酒的瓶子是很普通的玻璃，从在工厂里经过一道道工序，最后被染成深棕色。每一位能够欣赏葡萄酒的人，在他们的品酒生涯中，通常就是以打开这一类普通的酒瓶为开端。  
共和国成立以前，鲁道夫还在世，就连皇帝陛下自己本人也记不清楚的某一天，他将自己名下的一间酒庄让渡到吉尔菲艾斯的名下。那时他还叫缪杰尔，是帝国人才辈出的军部里毫不起眼的一名上尉。酒庄的面积算不上大，不过以莱因哈特的军衔来衡量，也足以称得上是厚赏。葡萄园左侧的屋子连通地下酒窖，里面整整齐齐地排满了木桶，浓郁的酒精与葡萄的清香在地下室里蔓延。人只要走进去，就像被泡在酒罐子一样。  
收获的季节里，吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特两人亲手封住木桶。从那以后，只要有机会，莱因哈特就会派人去酒窖里取出一瓶葡萄酒，邀请吉尔菲艾斯和他一起品尝。这是他们两人之间的秘密。再后来，莱因哈特将帝国的首都从奥丁迁至费沙，处理繁忙政务之余，他抽空回到酒庄，带走了里面留下的最后一桶葡萄酒。  
莱因哈特的视线从酒瓶移到吉尔菲艾斯身上。的确，这世上没有谁比他更熟悉红发青年，就连不可一世的鲁道夫，也在岁月与时间的铁蹄下轰然倒下。吉尔菲艾斯是一位平和的青年，四肢修长，面貌英俊。单从他的外表，很难判断实际年龄，因为他的五官，他的相貌十分的年轻，就像刚从大学里毕业的学生。然而他的眼神又是那样的深邃，谈吐间总是能让人感受到灵魂的苍老。他坐在沙发上的时候，黑色的军服因为主人的坐姿而产生淡淡的褶皱。吉尔菲艾斯身穿军服的时间远没有莱因哈特的时间长，纵观整个帝国上下，也没有人比他更像，或者说更不像一名军人的了。  
吉尔菲艾斯终于从短暂的恍惚中回过神。


End file.
